Untitled MihoHisa 2
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Fluff involving one of my favorite Captain/Buchou pair! Hisa comes home to find Mihoko with a fever! Not really related to UMH 1 (unless that changes later) No plot really, just some cute interaction between the cute couple...please read/review?


Disclaimer: I don't own Saki….

"_Haah….haah…..haah….*cough cough cough*…!" _Cream blonde strands plastered to the perspiring forehead, pale white cheeks tinged pink with a fever, ragged and uneven breaths muffled behind the face mask. The body shivered and squirmed uncomfortably as hot ice daggers coaxed themselves in her presence. A pair of heterochromatic eyes flitted open, pupils unfocused as the captain lazily gazed up at the blurring lines of her ceiling.

…_Water…._

She thought to herself as she slowly maneuvered her aching body to the edge of the bed. She tentatively slipped her feet into her slippers, and scuffled across the room to the kitchen.

…_And probably some medicine while I'm at it…._ *cough cough* She paused to stifle her coughing fit before entering into the kitchen.

The soft click of the door registered faintly in the cacophony of sounds running through the blonde's compromised ears. "Tadaimaa~" A tired yet playful voice called out.

She turned her head slightly as the water she had started to pour continued to fill the mug.

A wavy-haired red head let out a small tired sigh as she took her shoes off, hanging up her jacket at the entrance. _Whew~ today was long huh~…_

She bent down to straighten up her shoes. _Mihoko…should be back already…. Or at least, so I thought….and the lights in the kitchen are on too…_

Hisa headed towards the kitchen. "Mihoko? You there?"

The blonde turned at the sound of her name a bit louder. Heterochromatic eyes stared blankly first in the direction of the entrance then at the form of her most important person standing in the doorframe looking at her with a concerned expression.

An innocent smile crept on the blonde's cheeks though it was hidden beneath the face mask. "Hisa~" her scratchy voice rasped somewhat cheerfully as she forgot about the currently overflowing mug of water.

"Mihoko…" Hisa smiled resignedly as she saw the smile hidden underneath the fever. She padded over and embraced her girlfriend in a soft embrace, gently freeing the blonde's hand from the thoroughly dripping mug and crying pitcher.

She gently nuzzled into the blonde's neck, cooling the area while she murmured into her girlfriend's ear. "Tadaima~ Mihoko~"

The blonde smiled as she felt her girlfriend cuddle into her, relaxing and finding some comfort in the embrace. "Mn…"

"Doushita no, Mihoko~" [what's wrong? Said playfully because obviously she's sick…]

_What….was...wrong…I wonder…._ The blonde captain thought distractedly as she relaxed into her girlfriend's comforting embrace.

Mihoko mumbled something unintelligible as she subdued her coughs and struggled to hang on to the ounces of strength she had left in her body.

Hisa smiled as she felt the weight of the girl in her arms increase, quickly setting down the pitcher and overflowing mug into the sink before lifting up her girlfriend gently bridal style.

The girl's body heat and perspiration leaked through her pajamas as her arms went around Hisa's neck and her head came to rest on her shoulder, breathing softening ever so slightly as she started to drift off.

"Uchi no captain wa, ganbariya-san da ne~"

[She always tries to do her best (to not inconvenience anyone)]

Hisa absentmindedly voiced as she quietly made her way to the bedroom, Mihoko dozing in her arms.

Slender pale fingers tightened their grip on the buchou's shirt.

"…Hi-sa….." the blonde murmured as she curled her body closer (if at all possible) to the form gently laying her body onto the soft full-sized bed.

"I'm not going anywhere, silly." Hisa chuckled as she freed her shirt from the captain's hands, intertwining their fingers together lovingly. She gently rested her forehead against her girlfriend's, feeling the coolness of her own forehead gently ebb away.

"…tsumetai…." [It's cold/cool]

The blonde murmured as the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a smile.

_DOKI! _[sfx for a heart-beat].

A slight blush came onto the buchou's face, a smile crept onto her expression as she slowly lowered her face closer to the captain's.

_Really, this girl…it's unfair how incredibly cute you are…how… you make me unable to hold myself back…_

Mihoko's eyes fluttered open feeling the soft sensation of lips pressed onto her own. She registered blurrily the soft wavy locks of her girlfriend's hair, the feeling of their intertwined hands, her girlfriend's gently squeezing hers. For a moment, saw the closed eyes of her lover as her bangs tickled and caressed her face.

Mihoko's finger twitched as they confirmed their position, causing the buchou to open her ruby eyes.

"-mmph!" Heterochromatic eyes shot open in surprise, her body stiffened as Hisa, with a mischievous smirk, deepened the kiss.

Mihoko struggled slightly as Hisa teasingly yet gently explored the expanse of her mouth, the strength and resistance gradually leaving her arms and body as she, as well as the rest of her body, relaxed with the fluttering closure of her eyelids.

When Hisa finally broke the kiss for air, it took a moment for the captain to regain her breath, opening her eyes to lazily gaze at the slightly flushed expression of her most important person. Hisa had gently untwined her fingers and was sitting on the edge of the bed, struggling slightly to catch her breath.

Mihoko instinctively closed her eyes as she saw the form of her girlfriend approach her once again, only to find herself pulled into a protective and loving embrace as Hisa's voice resounded mesmerizingly in her ear.

"Rest well, Mihoko."

And with that, the captain felt the tension disappearing from her body as she slowly drifted off.

Hisa slowly pushed herself onto her elbow to watch the sleeping face of her lover. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the captain's cheek.

"Zutto, soba ni iru kara." [I'll always be by your side].

* * *

A/N: konnichiwa, YH-desu *bows* so…this one was a one-shot originally…but who knows, maybe I'll add a lemon chapter or something? Or maybe just another chapter…..I don't know…I guess I'll be waiting on feedback or input. Yeah this one I had started a while back and I decided to finish it/write more on it…yaay for captain/buchou! Hope you enjoyed your stay! Please read/review! Thanks for stopping by!

-YH


End file.
